dragonquestmonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
Beginning Help What is Dragon Quest Monsters? Similar to Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King; DQM: Joker focuses on parties of monsters. If you have ever played the Monster Arena side-quest in the PS2 game then you have a pretty good idea of what to expect. The minor differences are, like in Dragon Quest VIII your monsters receive skills which they can apply to skills that give them techniques or stat boosts. You’re limited to a team of three however you can have up to three substitute monsters. Should I get this game? Yes, yes indeed. The strategy guide? Where is it ? http://www.bradygames.com/bookstore/product.asp?isbn=0744009529&rl=1 Animation? What is with the animation, did I walk into another DBZ? The Dragon Quest series and Dragon Ball series was done by the same animator, Akira Toriyama. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Akira_Toriyama Does this compare to the last games? Yes, DQM: Joker has greatly improved from its last versions. How is this different from Pokemon? The monsters are designed differently. The monsters in this game are not limited by four moves. You can fight with three different monsters at the same time. The monsters can defend. You do not win badges. There are no elemental types but breeds of monsters. No EV's or IV's. Synchronizing passes down skills and stats. You can choose to fight other Scouts, instead of having them running to you. Wi-Fi works differently. No random battles, monsters appear out in the open. And much more. How long does this game last? Some clocked 30 hours just finishing the storyline; others choose to build better teams which can clock in easily at 100+ hours. Game Basics How do I Scout a monster? It's easy, just select the command Scout during an enemy encounter. Depending on how impressive you are there are chances of making the monster join. Huh!? I got high percentage here and failed! There was still a percentage of failing. Only 100% can guarantee a successful scouting. Huh!? Masters can scout my monsters! Yep, to save yourself from becoming a victim, save before fighting them. They censored my monsters name! Square-Enix doesn't like potty-mouths (probably the Enix part, blame ESRB.) I have questions about AR! It's a known fact that cheaters often ruin Wi-Fi for others. For this you will be flamed for even asking. Rate my team! Team rating is discouraged until the mods put a separate link. If you really want, then by all means. How do I save? The information man at the desk of any Scout Base will allow you to save the game. Is there a way I can make it night? The information at the desk has an option that allows you to rest until nightfall/morning. The difference between these time periods is simply the variety of monsters that come out. I don’t know where to go next! Unless you have trouble reading plain English on the bottom screen is a bar telling you your objective. If that doesn't answer your question then ask. Where do I shop for items? At the start of the game, the general store machine yields Medicinal Herbs and starter weapons. Skills and Synthesizing How does Monster Storage and Substitutes work? The following is taken from the manual: Monster Storage: Monster Storage is a place to keep the monsters you scout. Monsters in storage gain experience points as you fight, though not as fast as substitutes, and far slower then active monsters. Substitutes: Monsters can be set as substitutes who will accompany your active team. They can be switched into the team at any time outside of battle using the Substitute command. How do I synthesize monsters? The woman behind the desk at any Scout Base can synthesize monsters. The following is taken from the manual. Synthesizing: Fuse two monsters together to create a different one! The resulting monster will inherit skills from the two monsters combined. Requirements: Synthesizing requires two monsters at or above level ten with opposite magnetic characteristics. Two - and + cannot be fused together. Inheriting Skills: The synthesized monster can choose skills the two originals to inherit. The Hero has skills? You bet! The Hero learns a skill for every Shrine he visits. Zoom when you visit the first shrine and defeat the boss. Evac when you visit the second shrine and defeat the boss. Whistle when you visit the third shrine and defeat the boss. Vanish when you visit the fourthshrine and defeat the boss. Does this game have Wi-Fi? Yes indeed, you can match yourself against random opponents. Depending on how strong your team is they will be judged and will match your opponents rank. As incentive for winning you receive prizes from sometimes unrewarding items to rare monsters. The player however can only fight one set of opponents, and get a reward once each day. Is it possible to get all the monsters without Wi-Fi? No, there are X Rank monsters that only come from Wi-Fi mode. Help! I got an error code! Don't panic, just follow this link. http://www.nintendo.com/consumer/wfc/en_na/ds/lookup.jsp Monster Paraphernalia Is there a Monster List http://www.gamefaqs.com/portable/ds/file/933956/50785 http://www.gamefaqs.com/portable/ds/file/933956/46550 ChiChi did the (JIS) version before the US release while zelos71 did the US. Where can I see a list of Skills? Zaraf's guide: http://www.ualberta.ca/~fqureshi/DQMJSkillGuide.txt I wanna see pictures of monsters! Slime family http://www.ualberta.ca/~fqureshi/Slime_Monster_Family.jpg Dragon family http://www.ualberta.ca/~fqureshi/Dragon_Monster_Family.jpg Beast family http://www.ualberta.ca/~fqureshi/Beast_Monster_Family.jpg Nature family http://www.ualberta.ca/~fqureshi/Nature_Monster_Family.jpg Demon family http://www.ualberta.ca/~fqureshi/Demon_Monster_Family.jpg Material family http://www.ualberta.ca/~fqureshi/Material_Monster_Family.jpg Zombie family http://www.ualberta.ca/~fqureshi/Zombie_Monster_Family.jpg Lord forms http://www.ualberta.ca/~fqureshi/Lord_Monster_Forms.jpg Are there any breeding charts? Done by OhJaysus: http://www.freewebs.com/dqmj/ What's the best way to level? The best way to level that i have found was after you beat Snap you can keep going back to infern isle. One shortcut you can take to get there is by talking with a scout with blue hair by the sewers when you do he automatically skips you to the entrance of the mountain where you fought with Ace of Spades. go into the cae and when you do everything should be pink. there al you have to do is whistle and 70% of the time you get skelotens which give you 365 xp each. But if your lucky you can lure in two liquid metal slimes even three at once and if you lucky again you can even lure them 3 times in a row by doing this. Also when you do this you can encounter king metal slimes in the same fashion as the liquid slimes. this method is extremely good for leveling up monsters fast. Like in Dragon Quest VIII, Metal Slimes are the best way to level your monsters. For more information see Demonwing13's Metal Menagerie FAQ: http://www.gamefaqs.com/portable/ds/file/933956/50808 Where do I find Anti-Metal Skills? Anti-metal can be found on Hunter Mechs and Gigantes. Where is *the* place to level early game? Always go to Infant Isle for the first few levels. At level 8 or 9 try training on Kimodos. Climb to the Xeroph Shrine and training there is fine until around level 11 or 12. Try Palaish during the night until around level 14. Where do I find Name Here? Once again refer to zelos71 or ChiChi's Monster Lists. http://www.gamefaqs.com/portable/ds/file/933956/50785 http://www.gamefaqs.com/portable/ds/file/933956/46550 The following is just a quick list for those hard to find monsters. Where do I find Gold Golems? you can found them on Palaish Isle alright. They're in the shrine on the second floor, after you press the switch enter the door right across it. Sometimes the room is empty, sometimes a Gold Golem is there. If he's not there, either re-enter the shrine or do some battle and return to the room. Where do I find Boss Troll? On Furt Island be careful because it's a one time battle. or sythesis Garuda and Gigantes Where is Minus (-) Scepter? The scepter is a B Rank reward in the Arena on Xyphos Isle. Where is the Plus (+) Scepter? It is a reward from Test 7 from the Scout Challenge man in Ifant Isle. Where is the Phoenix Staff? Guarded by the Green Dragon in the 2nd shrine. Where do I find Metal Ticket? Sewers of Scout HQ after beating the game. Where do I get Jumping Jackal? The only way to get it is to breed Wild Slime + Phantom Fencer together. How do I get Tortured Soul? Scout Wailing Weed on Fert Isle. From there you can synthesize from most Undead families to get Tortured Soul. Where do I find Behemoth Slime? Uncharted Islands. How do I get Captain Crow to join me? Cap is a random event going between islands. After your fifth encounter he joins you. Credits Zaraf DiGiTaL MaStEr 87 BingleJells Seeker after Chaos ChiChi zelos71 OhJaysus Wikipedia Posters of GameFaqs